


Let Go

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Day of School, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley's oldest child is now off to school.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from my lovley girlfriend so that's a thing. Hope y'all enjoy!!!

"He doesn't have to go," Crowley protested. Aziraphale rolled his eyes.  
"Of course he has to go. Everyone needs to learn about the world. Besides, he needs to learn to socialize with people that aren't us. Preferably his own age."  
"Why don't you teach him? You're immortal! You know more about the world than someone with three doctorate degrees. And he has his little sister." Crowley smiled over to their daughter who was sitting on Aziraphale's hip. He made a goofy face to try and make her laugh.  
"Crowley," Aziraphale said in his serious "don't push this" tone. "We can't hold on to him forever." Crowley sighed.  
"I know. I just . . ." Aziraphale smiled.  
"I don't want him to grow up either. Not letting him go to school isn't going to stop him."  
"He doesn't seem old enough to go off on his own," Crowley said.  
"He's only going to preschool," Aziraphale replied. "He won't even be gone half the day." Crowley nodded. He mostly understood school from Warlock. However, Warlock was different because Warlock wasn't his.  
"Oh would you look at the time," Aziraphale said. "It's time for bed." He smiled at the baby who didn't seem tired in the slightest. "Crowley, would you put Harlen to bed? I forgot to give Gemma a bath." Aziraphale turned to the baby. "Yes I did, yes I did. Your daddy's as forgetful as a fish, isn't he?" Crowley kissed both of them, but Aziraphale didn't pay him any mind. He was in "bathe the baby" mode that required his full attention for some reason.  
Crowley went into the other room where Harlen was playing. Crowley hated to disturb him, especially for something as petty as sleep. But Aziraphale had given his orders, and Crowley didn't want to mess with Aziraphale's system.  
"It's time to clean up for bed," Crowley said.  
"Just five more minutes!" Harlen protested. Crowley shook his head.  
"No dear. You've already had plenty of playtime for today. And you've got school tomorrow." That changes Harlen's attitude real quick. He rushed to put away his toys. He picked out his favorite set of pajamas (the ones that were blue with trains on them) and had Crowley help him get changed.  
"One story Papa?" Crowley nodded.  
"One story."  
Aziraphale prefered reading books to Harlen for the nightly put down. He thought that it helped with teaching him how to read. Which was fine, but when Crowley put him to bed, he prefered to tell little bits of history. He thought that his stories were much more interesting than any book could ever be. Tonight was the story of how Daddy and Papa stopped the end of the world.  
***  
Harlen ran about the house, unable to contain his excitement. Originally, Aziraphale was going to let him pick his own outfit for the day (teach him a bit of independence). However, Harlen had picked out his monkey costume from Halloween, and Aziraphale didn't think that was appropriate. The outfit hardly seemed to matter to Harlen. He took Aziraphale's choice more willingly than he usually did when his parents told him no to a certain outfit.  
Harlen babbled happily all morning. Neither Crowley or Aziraphale had the energy at that time of morning to keep up with him.  
He must have inherited his desire to learn from Aziraphale. Crowley could not think of any other explanation. Harlen didn't even understand what school was just yet, but he was still talking excitedly about everything he was hoping to learn that day.  
Once Harlen was ready, Aziraphale insisted on getting a number of pictures. Some good. Some silly. Some with just Harlen, some with Gemma, some with one or both of his parents. Of this, a selfie with Aziraphale holding the phone and Gemma while Crowley held Harlen was taken. This quickly became the background on Aziraphale's cellular telephone.  
Harlen pulled on his dads, urging them to take him to school. Aziraphale smiled. This was the kind of enthusiasm for learning that Aziraphale had hoped their children would develop, but you can't teach that sort of thing. Eventually they did all get in the car and head to the school.  
If it wasn't for Aziraphale, Harlen would have ran clear across the parking lot when they got there. Crowley came around with Gemma and they all walked in. The teacher tried to greet Harlen, but Harlen had already run across the room because something had caught his eye.  
"Sorry," Crowley said, "He's a wild one."  
"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine," the teacher said. "Who's this little one?" Her eyes were on Gemma.  
"Gemma," Aziraphale piped in. "I suppose that's it then," Aziraphale said with a sigh. Crowley looked over to Harlen, who was already talking happily to a little girl. He blinked back tears. He was a demon. He could not be caught crying over his son's first day of school. Just as they were about to leave, Harlen ran up to them and hugged them both before darting back to his new friend.  
"See, it's not so bad," Aziraphale said once they'd settled into the car. His voice quivered and his eyes were sparkling with tears.  
"Yeah . . . not so bad," Crowley replied absentmindedly. He couldn't help but think of his little baby boy. He still remembered the day he'd found out about the little fellow like it was yesterday. Almost six years ago now, it was, when Aziraphale had announced the news that they were expecting. And now their baby had grown up and was ready for school.  
"Oh Crowley!" Aziraphale said, "There's no need to cry!" Crowley, however, decided not to listen to the angel due to the fact that Aziraphale was also crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
